


Kitty and June

by NYWCgirl



Series: Soft Kitty verse [26]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Soft kitty verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June takes Bugsy and Neal out to lunch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty and June

June had found Neal sleeping in his bed, transformed.

She just smiled and picked him up and took him downstairs with her. As it was Saturday, Peter wasn´t expecting Neal to come into the office, so it would be OK to spend some time together. She didn´t dare leave him alone in the loft. She knew Neal as a kitten would be up to a lot of mischief when he was allowed to roam the place by himself.

She informed her cook and he promised to prepare a royal meal for Neal. June had Neal seated on a cushion and the maid placed a plate with some salmon tartare in front of him. He sniffed it delicately and June could almost see Neal inhaling the salmon.

When he was finished, June placed Neal on one of the faux furs she had on the couch. He turned a few times around himself before finding a good spot and falling asleep.

When Neal woke up, he played with Bugsy, who chased him through the different rooms of the mansion. Neal would taunt Bugsy by jumping on top of furniture and then sitting just out of reach.

Around lunchtime June called her driver and asked him to get the car ready.

Peter had told her to get a harness for Neal, so she picked Neal up and tried to place it on him, but Neal was not cooperating.

“Neal, darling, if I can´t get the harness on you, you are not joining Bugsy and me for lunch.”

Neal cocked his head as if he was contemplating what he would do, but eventually sat still, so June quickly put the harness on and attached both leashes on Bugsy and Neal and left the house.

They drove to Central Park where June knew a restaurant where they would serve pets.

June ordered herself some coquilles Saint Jacques with a nice white wine. Bugsy and Neal were placed on a cushion next to her seat. Bugsy had some chicken pâté and Neal a game pâté. Both animals clearly liked their food, because it was gone almost as soon as it was brought.

After a wonderful lunch, fellow patrons complemented June on her pets, she took them in one of the horse-drawn carriages and they enjoyed the trip through Central Park. Neal only sat still once he was placed next to the coachman. He clearly loved the attention he got while sitting on the box seat.

Next, June took them to a photographer to have a picture taken of Bugsy and Neal. She would ask Neal, once he transformed back, to make it into a painting.

Afterwards June took them to Pets on Lex and bought both pets a toy, for Neal a colorful toy with catnip and for Bugsy a chew toy.

When they were done, they drove back home and both pets fell asleep almost immediately.

Later that night, Neal and Bugsy were playing with their toys. June settled down in the living room with a nice cup of tea and a book. Neal had found a comfy spot with Bugsy, but June picked him up and took him to one of the bathrooms. She checked one of the cupboards and found a new toothbrush. She took Bugsy´s pet toothpaste and brushed Neal´s teeth. He squirmed and whined but it was over soon and Neal would thank her when he transformed back.

June took him upstairs and tucked him in bed, stroking him until his eyes closed. June got up and placed his robe on the foot of the bed, for when Neal changed back, before closing the door of the apartment. _Goodnight Neal_.

**Author's Note:**

> For the picture you will have to go to my LJ: http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/18474.html where this story is cross posted.


End file.
